


【南北哨向】结合热

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 非常爽的依攻，阿绫受好吃！
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 23





	【南北哨向】结合热

**Author's Note:**

> 非常爽的依攻，阿绫受好吃！

————分割线————  
洛天依感觉自己睡了好久，久到醒来后映入眼帘的是那一抹赤红。  
“阿绫！”洛天依瞬间清醒了过来，一直小心翼翼捧着乐正绫左手的双手猛地用力，就像担心自己在做梦一样。  
“轻点儿，还扎着针呢。”乐正绫的声音闷在氧气罩下轻得不真实，半睁的红眸里印着洛天依的绿眸也含着藏不住的虚弱。  
洛天依闻言赶紧松开手却又不想放开乐正绫，只好低着头用指腹摩挲她长时间输液而胀痛的手背。  
“啊，天依的精神融进来了。”乐正绫感觉到了和自己绑在一起的红色精神，艰难地扯了扯嘴角。  
“嗯，分不开了。”洛天依的话就像抓住心爱玩具的幼稚小孩，惹得乐正绫想笑却被腹部的伤口扯住了嘴角。  
“好，不分开了。”乐正绫挪动僵硬的手指勾住了洛天依的食指。  
等确定没什么大碍出院后恢复了一段时间，乐正绫又变得活力满满起来，脸上的笑容一点不比之前少，只是跟在她身后的洛天依却控制不住自己看向那只空荡荡的袖子的目光。  
洛天依也不再对乐正绫广泛的社交做出干涉了，仅仅跟在她身后有时牵着她的左手，有时紧攥着她飘荡的右袖。  
等乐正绫游荡累了回房就帮她换上睡衣，全程也不怎么看她，眼神一直飘在别处。  
乐正绫知道的，洛天依不是因为害羞而不敢看自己，她是不敢面对自己，不敢面对因她而变得残缺的自己。  
“天依，”乐正绫做在床沿抬头看着给自己系睡衣扣子的洛天依，在看到那双绿眸中自己的倒影后缓缓开口，“我们把结合完善一下吧。”  
洛天依听懂了，脸颊涨红的同时支支吾吾地听不清说了什么，只是眼神瞥向自己右手的小动作被乐正绫看得清楚。  
“我可是左利手，天依不强势起来会被推倒哦。”乐正绫猛地起身用肩膀把洛天依向后推按在了衣柜门上，左手用力压着洛天依的后脑让她低头和自己接吻。  
洛天依石化一般僵着身子不敢动弹，任由乐正绫舔舐吮吸自己的下唇，甚至在她伸出舌头的时候松开牙关乖巧地接纳了入侵者。  
“唔~哼……嗯……”乐正绫放开洛天依，左手下移扯着她的衣服，自家哨兵乖得不真实，任由自己在她的口腔中肆虐，即使小舌被卷住吮吸也只是轻哼两声毫不反抗，甚至抬手帮着自己解扣子。  
“洛天依你没骨气啊。”乐正绫自知肺活量不及洛天依，适时地拉开距离，连接着两人舌尖的银丝拉长消失在空中，乐正绫对于洛天依的逆来顺受非常不满，左手用力揉捏她的侧腰。  
“嗯。”洛天依低头看着乐正绫，满脸写着你想干嘛干嘛，但后者显然不满意，红色的精神越发过分地向哨兵渗透进去，毫不掩饰的欲望一下子让洛天依红了眼。  
“天依，艹我。”乐正绫看着被自己精神影响的哨兵勾了勾嘴角，探身在她耳边吐着热气勾引道，加快了洛天依撕扯衣服的动作。  
“肉体结合可没那么温柔，记得粗暴点。”乐正绫觉得自己已经给未来三天做好了打算——下不了床。  
年轻的哨兵终于忍不了了，手掌用力扯下了向导的衣服，一直在躲的精神迅速反扑，更为直白的欲望顺着交合的精神传到了乐正绫身上，刚才还掌握主权的人立刻软了腿，左手抓住洛天依后颈的衣领身子紧贴着她才不至于跪倒在地。  
“那阿绫要好好受着呢。”一只手圈住了乐正绫的腰稳住她的身子，低头轻咬红透的耳廓，故意将乐正绫粘在自己上面的精神撕开，这个坏主意是某位司机教的。  
“唔啊！”依附的精神撤走，本可以分担过去的欲望没了去处一下子在自己身体里炸开，像是细微的电流蹿过全身，初经人事的向导软成一汪春水呻吟着泄了身。  
“有些伴侣喜欢叫它精神高潮呢，阿绫还舒服吗？”洛天依听着怀里人夹杂着呻吟的喘息声十分愉快地抬手捏着乐正绫的下巴，对上她湿漉漉的红眸。  
“哈……天依~下面……唔嗯~想要。”洛天依承认自己快被乐正绫诱惑疯了，所以当她把浑身赤裸的向导困在自己和床之间时，右手直接挤进了白嫩的腿间，双指就着高潮的体液直接塞满了小穴。  
“唔~嗯哼……唔嗯~”霸道地封住了乐正绫的唇将所有呻吟用两人交缠的小舌搅碎再吞下，右手被火热地软肉夹得动弹不得，勉强曲起手指摩挲着内壁，随着乐正绫的喘息而蠕动的小穴将洛天依手指的形状刻了下来，既在身体上也在心上。  
“赶紧放松下来，马上会受伤的。”洛天依找了个乐正绫喘不过气的时间放开了她红肿的双唇，稍稍撑起身子低声提醒道。  
“唔嗯~天依……唔…好胀……”狭窄的小穴头一次被人进入就被迫含着两根手指，虽然有润滑不会痛但是小腹的酸胀感却消除不了。  
洛天依看着乐正绫被自己吻得失了神，微张着嘴巴汲取失去的氧气，粉嫩的小舌忘记收回口腔引诱着洛天依又一次吻了上去，乐正绫一口气没喘上来就又被含住了舌头，难受地呜咽着去推洛天依，还没用力就被身下突然开始的抽送撞软了身子。  
“唔嗯~天……嗯~慢……哼嗯~”洛天依好像完全不想听见乐正绫嘴里发出呻吟以外的声音，一旦有哪个字从两人唇舌间漏出便越发用力地花穴深处的敏感，连带着手掌碾过挺立的花核。  
乐正绫一开始还可以象征性的回应一下洛天依的顶弄，到了后来哨兵的动作越来越快，乐正绫身体素质再好也经不住这样的操弄，更别提现在还是大病初愈，很快就像个挂件一样被洛天依托着脊背抬起了下半身，只有肩肘抵在床上，良好的柔韧度助长了洛天依的为所欲为，欺身上前几乎把乐正绫对折。  
“唔啊~太深……唔……天依~”这个大胆的姿势让交合处清晰地映入乐正绫的双眸，洛天依的双指进出着勾带出大量的爱液，能感觉到粘稠的液体顺着身体曲线往下流入臀缝，跟随着一起翻出的还有紧紧吮咬着洛天依手指的嫩肉，身体的不知廉耻和视觉的刺激又一次让乐正绫的小腹收缩，在一次用力地顶到敏感的深入后向导被推上了情欲的巅峰。  
“哈啊……嗯~哈……”乐正绫失焦的红瞳慢慢地聚集在身上的哨兵脸上，只见洛天依嘴角带着笑，顺着她给的眼神往下看，深埋在腿间的手还没有撤走停留在原地小幅度转动，延长着高潮的余韵。  
乐正绫羞耻地偏过头去，不愿面对这色情淫乱的画面，结果下一秒自己就什么都看不见了。  
“天依？”乐正绫被握住了手腕扯不开蒙住眼睛的布料，只能任由洛天依改变着姿势，有些不安地呼喊着哨兵。  
“嘘，是阿绫自作自受。”身体被洛天依从后面抱住，说话的热气洒在耳后。  
“天依，别……啊~”徒劳的抗议拜倒在洛天依的指下，双腿被哨兵的双膝顶住向外拉开，柔软脆弱的私处暴露在空中，已经泛出血色的穴口处一片泥泞，还没从余韵中缓过神就又被去而复返的入侵者撑开填满，后颈处落下了细细密密的吻，胸前的柔软被整个握在手中揉捏洛天依的每一个动作都被身体勤恳地反馈到大脑，失去视觉让这细小动作带来的快感无限放大。  
“现在说不要，马上该求我了，结合热还没开始呢阿绫。”洛天依并不急着让乐正绫高潮，咬着她的后颈开始用精神入侵她的身体，吻开始下移，唇舌落在精致的蝴蝶骨上。  
“哈……嗯啊~天依……唔~”随着蓝色精神的渗透乐正绫觉得身体烧了起来，满脑子的羞耻被燃烧得干干净净，左手撑着洛天依的胯部主动吞吃塞在花穴里的双指。  
“不乖，我没让阿绫动。”洛天依正专注于用自己的精神在乐正绫的后背上留下自己的印记，还没完成眼前的人就挪动起身子，害得洛天依差点毁了这块独一无二的光洁画布，顿时不开心地抽出湿漉漉的手一点不顾及乐正绫的空虚难耐。  
“呜~天依，别欺负我……唔~”乐正绫一下子被拉进了空虚之中，刚刚才适应洛天依的粗暴对待的身子反馈来蚀骨的难耐，偏偏结合并没有停止，后背从蝴蝶骨到利刃造成的伤口边缘被蓝色的方形覆盖，摆列得像一只翅膀。  
“怎么忍心欺负你呢。”洛天依从后面吻着乐正绫的肩头，她私心地在乐正绫左边肩部印下了翅膀，她因为自己失去手臂，那自己就当她一辈子的翅膀。  
“阿绫，轮到你了，不许印歪哦。”洛天依用指腹摩挲着颤抖的穴口，环着乐正绫将她转了个身面对着自己，因为姿势原因抬头发现遮眼睛的布料松了下来，乐正绫装满泪水和委屈的红眸软了洛天依的心。  
“那你，先进来……我好难受~”乐正绫俯下身子单手扯着洛天依的衣领，像是撑不住自己一般将臀部下压去追在穴口徘徊的手指。  
“要是印歪了，阿绫就等着把嗓子喊哑吧。”洛天依威胁般地用力按了下充血的花核，随后用力顶入深处撞出乐正绫甜腻的呻吟。  
“哈啊……唔啊~好……唔嗯~好舒服……”乐正绫扭动着身体配合洛天依的动作缓解身体的燥热。  
“阿绫不快点结合过来的话，接下来的三天我保证让你死去活来。”洛天依又何尝不在忍耐的结合热的灼烧，乐正绫不带掩饰的呻吟和直白的真情吐露，美好酮体的主动骑乘，烧起来的还有理智啊，起身把面前推倒再按着狠狠地要她，听她哭喊呻吟，听她哑着嗓子求饶，颤抖着身子去了一次又一次的欲望在燃烧中越发浓郁。  
“哼嗯~你……你凶我……唔~”乐正绫的理智已经被烧干净了，本能地依赖面前的哨兵，委屈巴巴地向她撒娇，张口在洛天依从领口露出来的锁骨上留下牙印，红色精神付现在皮肤表层勾勒出火焰的轮廓。  
“唔嗯！天依，啊~”洛天依张口咬着乐正绫胸前的红缨，手下的动作加快加重，顶得乐正绫在自己身上控制不住地起伏。  
“哈啊~别……唔啊！”乐正绫感觉眼前的火焰图形模糊起来，后知后觉是被快感逼出的泪水糊了视线，酸胀的小腹在两次高潮后又出现了抽搐收缩的迹象。  
“啊，还不能让阿绫高潮，结果验收才好决定是奖励还是惩罚。”洛天依却抽出了手，把乐正绫卡在了尴尬的处境。  
“呜~洛天依……你混……啊~”又摔入低谷的落差感让洛天依身前的衣服被泪水打湿，乐正绫用力咬了口印上红色火焰的锁骨却因为臀上挨了一记瞬间老实下来。  
“阿绫在耍心机？印在锁骨上自己看不见呢。”洛天依用沾满黏腻爱液的手抬起乐正绫的下巴强硬地把双指探进了温热的口腔，根本没想听乐正绫解释，这张嘴的能耐洛天依见得太多了。  
“唔——”乐正绫被双指按住了舌头只能发出单调的哼声，湿润的红眸带着哀求看向洛天依，小舌讨好似的舔舐被自己的爱液泡的起褶的指腹。  
阿绫太可爱了啊。洛天依抱着乐正绫靠在床头，双指从小舌的缠绕中逃离复又回到紧致的小穴把向导的空虚填满，抱着她的腰配合着抽送的频率，确保每一次深入都能顶到最深处用力碾过那处敏感，让乐正绫发出可爱诱人的娇吟。  
“去了……唔啊~天依……唔呜~”加进了哭腔的喘息让洛天依非常受用，用尽力气把怀里人推上了顶峰。  
“啊~嗯……唔~”第一次就被欺负成这样让乐正绫有些透支，趴伏在洛天依身上还没等余韵结束就昏睡过去。  
洛天依感觉到乐正绫的呼吸逐渐平稳，小心地将她放在身边，深呼吸几口才将手覆盖在那处断口，低头吻着伤口的边缘。  
“对不起，对不起。”洛天依伪装出来的坏心和不在意在那狰狞的伤口面前土崩瓦解，滚烫的泪水无声地落下，伤口的主人悄悄睁开眼睛看向哭得厉害的哨兵，最终还是放下了打算去安慰她的左手继续装睡。  
小傻子，结合的时候那么强势，现在生米成熟饭还哭什么啊。  
“我这不是还在你身边吗？赶紧抱着我睡觉啊。”最终还是没忍住开了口。


End file.
